


New Skates

by Anonymous



Series: Team Khaos [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Chaos, Fluff, Gen, Pure Fun, Skating, cuteness, figure skating, roller skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: While stuck inside without being able to figure skate Junhwan decides to pick up how to roller skate to pass the time.
Series: Team Khaos [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697857
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	New Skates

**Author's Note:**

> The personalities of the people showcased in this story are probably not how they act in real life

Since he flew back to South Korea and was staying isolated Junhwan couldn’t skate. As per Brian’s request all of his skaters were forbidden from ice skating til everything blows over. This creates some built up energy for Junhwan as he was used to using a lot more energy in one day then he was currently. So he went out to the store and bought some new skates but these weren’t ice skates, these were roller skates. Because going to any skating rink was out of the question he got the second best think aka skates on land.

  
As soon as he gets home he puts on his new skates and attempts to stand up. Attempts being the key word as he promptly falls back down. So maybe it might take a bit to get used to his new roller skates but it’s the closest medium to figure skating he could find. They even have similar jumps! After a few more attempts and a lot of falling down he soon is able to stand. This part should be the easy part but not when you’re confined to such a small space. He was finally thinking that he was getting the hang of roller skating then he runs into the side table. The table then falls over and the vase shatters onto the ground.

  
“Ummm let’s pretend that never happened,” Junhwan told himself as her grabbed the dust pan to gather the shards of the vase in. He took the risk and skated to the trash can and dumped the shards into the bag. Then he set the side table back up and got to work again. No matter what he did small accidents always occurred, from running into the walls, doors, slipping and falling, and overall disastrous events.

  
It was only when the sun started to set that Junhwan finally took off his new skates. The change from ice to wheels was weird to him but with time he could do it and it could keep his mind off of things. Only when he started taking a shower did he realize how many bruises he had gathered throughout the day.

  
Junhwan woke up early in the morning so he could quickly finish his school work so he could skate later and join part of team Korea on a video chat. The work was boring and tedious but he needed to graduate from university even if he was a professional figure skater. Even if he didn’t like to think about it he knew he couldn’t skate forever. He shook that thought out of his head and sat in the couch as he laced up his roller skates. He had gotten a lot better at moving around in his small home.

  
Quickly Junhwan had lost track of time and it was time for some of team Korea to have a video chat. He joined the chat and saw that, Yura, Daniel and Dabin had all joined in on the chat. Of course team Korea had more members, even in figure skating, but the four of them were the closest.

  
“Hey guy I have an idea! Just wait I second I have to grab something,” Junhwan said to the others as he skated away to get something. Soon enough Junhwan appeared in a fluffy pink glittery jacket and sunglasses. His fellow members laughed but then he started playing a song and attempted to skate to it on his roller skates.

  
“Literally why?” Dabin asked while giggling.

  
“You can’t tell me you haven’t “been bored! I’ve been learning how to roller skate since we can’t skate on the ice right now.

  
“Why the giant coat though? It looks so big on you,” Daniel replied.

  
“Everyone needs to be fabulous every once in a while at this was my moment,” Junhwan told them, “Plus I still have glitter stuck in my hair from who know how long ago so…”

  
“At this point I’m not the only one doing this glitter thing! It could have been anyone,” Dabin defended.

  
“Well last I checked you were the last one who through glitter at me,” Junhwan responded.

  
“Okay but promise me once we are out of this stupid mess that I can borrow that jacket at least once, please,” Yura pleaded.  
“Sure. A dude only has so many occasions he can wear a giant fur coat,” he told her.

  
“Bye! Call you guys next week?” Dabin asked and was met with a yes from each of them.

  
Then the call was over and there Junhwan was laying on his coach in the most dramatic outfit no one would ever see him in. That was when he decided to take a picture of his outfit, skates and all, and post it to Instagram. Maybe one of his once in a blue moon posts could put a smile on someone’s face.


End file.
